Together, No Matter What
by the Wolf at Bay
Summary: The final battle against Voldemort ended with Harry sacrificing himself. Leaving his family, especially Ginny, in a right state. Will the young redhead recover? Or will tragedy ensue? Harry!Ginny James!Lily Remus!Tonks Sirius!OC not exactly AU.
1. Ginny's Darkest Hour

It had already been dour days since it happened, but Ginny was still in shock. She refused to believe what everyone else had grudgingly accepted. Hermione had been crying almost constantly, Ron was refusing to speak to anyone besides Hermione, and Mrs. Weasly was nearly as bad as Hermione. Ginny was the worst though, after all he had promised to come back to her, and the life they would have had together, it was a wound to her heart that could never be healed. She still remembered the pleading, panicked look in his eyes when he shouted for her to get clear. He had looked so sad, as he threw away all of his hopes and dreams, and all of hers.

They had been fighting together, even after a year of being steadfastly ignored, Ginny still ended up at his side. She had been fighting Snape, while Harry had been dueling Voldemort. It was a dead stalemate though, neither one could get an advantage over the other, and in the end Harry had had only one option left, the last ditch resort. He had screamed at Ginny to run away, to get clear, and she obeyed, only to watch her only love embrace Voldemort, and burn out his own magical core. When harry did that, it caused a very large magical explosion. By the time the dust cleared, all that was left of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter was a lightning bolt-shaped burn mark on the ground.

She refused to believe that he had left her, not after everything she had gone through waiting for him, it wasn't fair. She deserved to be happy now, she deserved harry. And he deserved her. Ginny hadn't eaten, spoken, or moved much since it happened, she was just laying in bed at Hogwarts, replaying every memory she had of Harry over and over in his pensieve, trying desperately to convince herself that he wasn't dead.

Hermione was very worried about her adopted family. They were all worried about her, because she was always crying, but that was healthy, at least she wasn't repressing her emotions, like Ron, or desperately trying to cling to any remnant of Harry, like Ginny. The poor girl was going to starve herself, she spent nearly every moment pouring over Harry's pensieve, reliving her memories of him, and it wasn't healthy. Ron was just being Ron, trying to play the tough guy, when inside he was really hurting. At least he was eating and, to a lesser degree, talking, if only to her.

Ginny was lying on the floor, curled into a small ball, sobbing hysterically. She was watching her first kiss with Harry, for the fifth time that day, and it had finally hit her, when she saw how his eyes lit up when their lips touched, he was never coming back to her. She would never see or hear him again, never kiss him again, never marry him, never be Mrs. Potter, never watch their children grow up. Well if he couldn't come back to her, she was going to him. She'd do anything to be with Harry, and she didn't want to live without him anyway.

Bill was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, it had been a while since he'd been here, but with the state of things, and the way his family was reacting, he needed to be close. He had been trying to talk to Ginny, he had always been her favorite brother, but every time he tried she either ignored him, or disappeared into that damn pensieve. That was why he was greatly surprised when his little sister walked down the stairs for the first time in days, looking like she was in some sort of trance. He called out to her, but she either didn't hear him, or she was ignoring him. When she made it to the portrait hole, Bill decided to follow her. Ginny led him up to the seventh floor, and then onto the astronomy tower. Bill has the faint hope that she might be here to say goodbye to Harry, or maybe just visiting one of "their spots".

Ginny climbed up to the tallest tower in the castle, never knowing that Bill was following her. She remembered the time she and Harry had spent the night up here, just lying together, watching the stars, and enjoying being together. She climbed up onto the parapet, turning to once again scan over the top of the tower, and then she stepped off.

Bill watched curiously as his sister climbed up onto the wall, wondering what on earth she was doing. Realization hit him when he saw her face as she turned, and Bill lunged forward, desperately trying to catch her before she fell. He just managed to catch the back of her robes, but it was a close thing. It was also a good thing that Ginny hadn't been eating, light as she was Bill only just managed to pull her up. When he did he pulled Ginny as far back from the wall as he could, easily resisting her feeble struggles. He sank down when he felt his back hit the wall, cradling Ginny in his arms.

"Why Ginny? Why?" sobbed Bill, having nearly lost his sister.

"I miss him so much Bill, I miss him. I don't want to try and move on; I don't want to live without him. I swear I could see him at the bottom when I looked down, he was waiting for me, and I was going to him, why did you stop me?"

"I don't want you to die Gin, no one does, think what it would do to everyone, we've already lost Harry, we don't want to lose you too."

"You'd rather I was miserable for the rest of my life? Forcing myself to live for no reason? Because I know I'll never be happy without him Bill, I'll never be able to smile again. He's waiting for me Bill, please let me go to him."

Bills heart broke for his sister. He didn't doubt her words, she meant everything she said. Bill slowly released his arms, resolving not to tell anyone about this. Ginny rose shakily, barely able to stand. She managed to get back onto the wall, then turned and smiled at her brother. Bill knew she must be telling the truth, she must be seeing Harry waiting for her, because no one else could light up Ginny's face like that, only Harry. Bill blinked back tears, and by the time he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Bill sat up in the common room all night, waiting for his family to join him, so he could tell them the news. It took until nine in the morning, when Ron and Hermione came down together.

"I have some bad news.'' said Bill...

"How could things get any worse?" asked Ron.

"Ginny killed herself last night.'' said Bill.

It took a few minutes for the news to sink in, but the result was as expected: tears. Only Ron wasn't crying, in fact, he looked happier than he had been in a week. Bill gave him a questioning look.

"She's with Harry now, which means she's happy, which means he can rest easy. You know that even in death he would still miss her."

That morning was the last time that anyone cried for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They were celebrated, for all they had done, and for all their happiness together. Ginny's body was buried next to Harry's empty marker, and their headstones forever proclaimed their love.

"Beloved husband, friend, and seeker"

"Beloved wife, friend, and chaser"

The fact that they never got married was never mentioned.

A/N—Let me know what you think if you want more. This chapter was short because I just wanted to get the morbidity out of the way, but any future chapters would be at my normal length, 4000-7000 words. Please Review!

_**The WoLf At BaY**_


	2. Family Reunion

There was nothing else for it, despite spending nearly every waking hour of the last year preparing for this day, Harry still

There was nothing else for it, despite spending nearly every waking hour of the last year preparing for this day, Harry still wasn't able to defeat the Dark Lord. He simply wasn't good enough, he had lost. But losing wasn't an option, not with Ron and Hermione out here, not with Ginny here. Remus and Tonks had died so that this battle could happen; they had given their lives so that Harry could have this chance, poor way to repay them by failing. And he couldn't let it end with Ginny here, if he lost, she would die, a slow, painful death, and there was no way he was going to let that happen, not while there was any fight left in him.

The horrifying idea that he and Hermione had once talked about came to mind. They had instantly dismissed it as a possibility, but it was almost assured to work, and Harry had little other choice. He wondered briefly what death would feel like, if it would hurt, or if it would be painless, but Harry was more concerned with making sure that Ginny didn't have to find out today.

He gave her one last look, as he shouted at her, etching her face into his mind, knowing that this was the last time he would ever see the girl he loved.

"Ginny get clear!"

The yell was panicky, and scared, but it had the desired effect, Ginny ran from her duel with Snape, assuming that they were going to retreat and regroup, turning only when she realized that Harry wasn't with her.

By that time Harry already had his arms wrapped around Voldemort, embracing him like a brother, and concentrating as much power as he could on himself. No one had ever burned out their magical core on purpose before, but most of the time it had happened by accident; they had destroyed everything in the immediate area. Harry was sure something similar was going to happen here, especially with the amount of power he was drawing on, it was enough to cause quite an explosion, and he only hoped it was enough to finally destroy the monster.

Dying didn't hurt after all; it was rather like being under the Imperious Curse, bliss, nothingness, no feeling, and no pain.

The feeling was back, a little, mostly just sorrow, he was, after all, dead, and should probably feel sad about it. And he missed Ginny.

There was pain now, but only a little and nothing like what Harry had been forced to endure alive. He only wished he knew if he had succeeded, and that he might see Ginny again.

He was bored now, being dead sucked, there was nothing to do, and one could only ponder their own misery for so long. Where was the "next great adventure" that Dumbledore had always talked about?

No sooner had Harry though of his departed Headmaster, then he found himself sitting across from the man. They appeared to be in a small rowboat, on the water, though Harry couldn't see any land.

"Pro- Professor?" asked Harry with some degree of shock

"Hello Harry. I rather though it would take you longer to get here."

"Where is here?" asked Harry.

"The gap between worlds. It is here that you must come to an understanding about death, and about moving on. I am here to help you, because it seems that you and I have a connection of sorts."

"Do you know if-" Harry began, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Yes Harry, you succeeded in your task. Tom Riddle is no more. Nor is Severus Snape, you managed to effect a large enough magical implosion to kill him too. But was there no other way than to sacrifice yourself Harry?"

"I couldn't beat him, and I couldn't let him walk away from that, there was too much at stake, and I might never have gotten another chance, I had to take him down while I still could."

"I understand, Harry. I am most impressed, you did what most difficult, and also the most right, instead of the vastly easier path."

"Sir, do you know everyone else is doing?"

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora are well, and waiting for us on the other side, as for the living, no one is dealing very well with your death, let alone Miss. Weasley."

Harry felt a pang of guilt, the last thing he had wanted to do was to hurt Ginny, but he hadn't any other choice, if he hadn't killed Voldemort, Ginny would be dead right now, instead of heartbroken.

"Do not dwell on your guilt Harry; we have a great task to see to, and then some old friends to meet. Do you remember how I always referred to death as the next great adventure?"

Harry nodded.

"Well I was not exaggerating, Death, is very much like Life, there are things to do, and things to learn, and houses, and jobs, and Quidditch, and a whole tirade of other things you will be comforted by. There are also people, some of which you have never met, but have always wished to meet, and some of whom you knew briefly, but had taken from you. I am, of course, referring to your parents and Sirius Black. They are waiting for you Harry, but before you can see them, you must accept what has happened to you, and, most importantly, let go of your guilt."

That was one of the most challenging things Harry had ever heard. How was he supposed to just let go of his guilt, Ginny was probably heart broken for life, and it was his fault, how was he not supposed to feel guilty?

"Do not worry over Miss. Weasley, Harry, I assure you that she is not nearly as heartbroken as you."

This did not comfort Harry at all, it wasn't that he wanted Ginny to be sad, but he hardly wanted to hear that she didn't care if he was dead.

Jealousy took the place of guilt, and a shoreline appeared on the horizon.

"Good Harry, it took me much longer to cast aside the guilt of my life than you. Now the jealousy."

Harry was wondering how Dumbledore knew exactly what he was feeling, and curiosity overcame jealousy.

"Excellent Harry, very well done, now, the White Shores await us, as do your family."

"My family is still alive." Said Harry, thinking of the Weasley's, and Hermione.

"Your blood family Harry, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus, they are waiting for you."

The boat moved on in silence, the shore coming ever closer, until the boat rode up onto the beach, and Dumbledore smiled at him, eyes twinkling away, as he stepped out of the boat, and out of Harry's vision. Normally Harry would have watched wear Dumbledore was going, but his eyes were stuck on someone else. Someone who looked exactly like Ginny, but wait, it couldn't be Ginny, this girl was older, in her twenties, and the eyes, they were green, not brown, green…

"Mum?" Harry barely managed to choke out the one word question.

The redheaded woman nodded once, and Harry immediately stood, running down the shore to her. Lily opened her arms to embrace her only son, whom she had watched live the very worst kind of life, and then give it all up for his friends.

Harry reveled in the feeling of his mother's arms, for the first time he could remember. It was almost as good as being in Ginny's arms. He had been longing for this ever since he realized that his aunt didn't give a damn about him, and it had only taken nineteen years of misery, and one act of sacrifice to get here. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into his own face. Only it wasn't his, it was his father's, the resemblance really was exact.

James joined in the hug with his wife, and the son he hadn't seen in almost two decades, but couldn't be prouder of. Particularly the Quidditch skills and the pretty redhead girlfriend. Almost as if Harry could sense is father's thoughts, his face fell once again into guilt, even as he lived his most wild fantasy, safe in his mother's arms, it was not enough to distract him.

"Harry stop feeling guilty about leaving Ginny behind, it was the only thing you could have done, now just let it be, you'll thank me in about a day or so." Said James.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I said in a day or so, damn Lils, he definitely has your penchant for wanting to know now."

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see the familiar face of his godfather running towards him, accompanied by Remus Lupin, and followed by Tonks, and a woman Harry didn't know.

"Sirius! Remus! Tonks!" Harry shouted each persons name as he hugged each of them in time, but was at a bit of a loss when he came to the forth person.

"Synthia Lupin, I'm your godmother." She explained.

"And my sister." Added Remus.

"And my GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Sirius, though whether for Harry's benefit or rub it in for Remus, Harry wasn't sure.

"Wait, Sirius has a girlfriend? Now that scary." Said Harry, causing his newly reunited family to burst out laughing.

"You know, we haven't all been together since Harry's first birthday." Commented Lupin.

"Kind of fitting that it's technically his eighteenth birthday today." Said Lily.

"Yes! This calls for cake!" shouted Sirius, earning him a slap to back of the head from Synthia.

"What?" asked an indignant Sirius.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hit you in front of Harry before you go filling his head with what a 'dominant male authority figure' you are."

This set everyone, bar Sirius, laughing again. Harry couldn't be any happier then he was right now, laughing and joking with his family. The only way it could get any better…

**A/N—It's still not as long as either of us want it to be, but I promise it will be. I just need to get the small details out of the way, give me at least two more chapters. Thank you, and thank you to all of those wonderful reviewers.**

**The WoLf At BaY**


	3. Beach Party!

The fall was exhilarating, it was better than diving on a broom. Harry had always said that there was nothing like unrestrained freefall, just you and gravity, and a race to the ground. The wind whipping through your hair, stinging lightly at your face, making your eyes water, knowing that you were moving at huge speeds, and that all control was gone. That was what made it so thrilling, the lack of control, up here, falling this fast, you were untouchable, and it was intoxicating.

Ginny never heard the thud, or felt the impact, when she hit the ground moving upwards of three hundred miles per hour.

One minute she was thinking about how fun it was to fall, the next she was floating through nothingness, with only her thoughts to convince her she was conscious. She drifted in and out of a state of awareness, gently passing out of time and space. She was no longer a part of the world as she knew it, or even a part of the afterlife she had only guessed at.

Something very special and very complicated happens when a witch or wizard, or even a muggle, kills themselves. For Harry it had been different, it had been his time, he could have chosen to live, and run away, but that would have meant living beyond his time, and that simply would not have worked. No matter what had happened that day, Harry would have died by the end of it, either by Voldemort's hand or his own. The choice was the difference.

Everything was part of a vastly complex, and completely irrational plan, drawn up by the personification of fate, death, chance, and all the cosmic forces acting on our lives. The Reaper doesn't like being cheated, and being set back is almost the same. Especially someone as important to the plan as Ginny Weasley. God Damn it that Potter kid was more trouble than he was worth, even in death he was still mucking things up.

So after what seemed like an eternity to Ginny, but was not any measurable length of time to the world, Ginny found herself before The Reaper, mouth hanging open in shock.

"What is it with you muthafuckin white girls? Can't ya'll just go with the muthafuckin plan? No… of course not, 'I'm depressed! I miss Harry! Whaa!! Whaa!! Do you have any idea how much you've upset the balance of the universe? Damn!"

Ginny had thought of a lot of possibilities when she jumped, but she never thought she would find herself being reprimanded by a rapper/Grim Reaper.

"Why cant you just go get some Prozac or some shit like all the other white bitches? No… you have to be fuckin special and kill yourself, God Damn, you fuckin white people. You know what happens when a brotha dies? His ho goes and finds a new guy to live off of, she don't fuckin kill herself, and risk destroying the fabric of time and space! Shit!"

Ginny was staring, wide-eyed, in total shock; this was not by any stretch of the imagination even remotely making sense to her.

"Shit, now you just gonna stand there and stare at me for a hour, like you aint never seen a muthafuckin brotha before. You know what, I'm feeling generous today, just go find your little white boy boyfriend, and spare me the pain and heartache of having to explain the nature of the universe to you, I need to go stop everything from unraveling anyway. Shit!"

Just as soon as Ginny had found herself being shouted at by a Hip-hop icon, she was sitting in a small boat, clearly in the middle of nowhere, and very alone.

Ginny drifted, or at least she thought she did, she couldn't really tell if she was moving or not, for what seemed like eternity, not that time had any meaning here. She didn't even have the presence of mind to wonder what was going on, or when it might end or change. This place was just like that, it was like Dreamless Sleep with eyes open, time was flowing, probably, but awareness and sensation were severely cut down. Ginny just drifted, a spectator, and a very cozy one at that, watching the world turn around her, metaphorically speaking.

Ginny was so disconnected from reality, or whatever this was, that it took her a while to realize that she was no longer alone in the small boat. When she finally did notice her companion, it wasn't due to her senses heightening; it was due to a bubble-gum-pink blur, which was fairly screaming the word "Wotcher" right in her face.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry was happier then he could ever remember being, he was with his parents, which been his life's ambition for nearly his entire life. To make matters better, he was also with Sirius and Remus, who had become like his parents in the absence of Lily and James. Professor Dumbledore, whom Harry had always looked up to and admired, was there as well, and together they were enjoying the company of the newest member of Life's Next Great Adventure. Harry had quickly come to adore Cynthia Black; apparently you still changed your last name even if you were dead when you were married. She seemed to be a good combination of Remus' intelligence, mixed with Sirius' reckless love of all things funny.

The only person missing was Tonks, more correctly known as Nymphadora Lupin, not that Harry was going to call her that until he knew whether or not she could hurt him here. Harry commented on her absence, but his observations were casually deflected, and the subject quickly changed.

Harry's mother explained to him how she had been able to keep an eye on him throughout his life, since the dead are able to watch certain living loved ones, but refused point blank to allow him to try.

"Because Harry there is only one person that I think you will be able to see, and I don't want you to obsess over her until she dies its better that you not know."

She was, of course referring to Ginny, and she was right. Harry desperately wanted to know what had happened to her, and how she was dealing with his death. He didn't know which would upset him more, her being miserable for the rest of her life, or her getting over him, and finding someone else, and being happy with them, instead of with him. It was already weighing heavily on his mind, and he didn't even 

no yet, besides, he had only just met his mother, and was going to start it off by getting grounded, though he supposed that that would have made Sirius a very proud Godfather.

Meanwhile the original Marauders, minus Wormtail, were celebrating their newest addition, Prongs Jr., in fine spirits, which meant several bottles of Ogden's Old FireWhiskey, which was quickly disappearing, much to Lily's annoyance, given how much her son and husband were consuming.

"Oh relax Lily, the boy's eighteen, and dead." Said James to his wife's complaints. "What's the harm?"

"Yeah relax Mom," Harry paused here, he'd only used to pronoun 'mom' a handful of times, most of them directed towards Mrs. Weasley. "I've been binge drinking since I was fifteen anyway."

It was a chilling revelation to the happy crowd, and the cheer paused for a minute, as each remembered different degrees of Harry's suffering. But the dark pause was quickly ended with a rather clever joke from Harry himself.

"And I promise that Sirius had nothing to do with it. Buying and giving me the whisky doesn't count." He added the last part in a stage whisper to Sirius.

Everyone burst into laughter, even Lily, who wanted to be mad at Sirius, and Cynthia, who really was mad at Sirius. It was a happy group, drinking on the beach all night, only one person was missed, though Remus knew where his wife was, smiling to himself, at Harry's expense.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"So you took the plunge for Harry huh?" asked Tonks.

"Did you doubt that I would?" asked Ginny.

"Not really, but without knowing, that's a hefty choice."

"Without knowing what?" asked Ginny fearfully.

"Without knowing that there was life after death, and that you'd be able to see him again, and spend eternity living together, err, figuratively speaking."

"What?! We can?!" asked Ginny in shock.

"Yep, oh did mention that I'm Mrs. Lupin now?"

"No, you didn't, does this mean that I can call you Nymphadora now?" asked Ginny.

"NO IT DOES NOT! AND IF YOU MENTION THAT NAME AGAIN I WILL LEAVE YOU OUT HEAR ALONE FOR A DECADE, AND NOT TAKE YOU TO HARRY LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO!" Screamed Tonks. She really hated her name.

"Sorry." Squeaked a thoroughly cowed Ginny.

"You better be, now, to business. According to Dumbledore, there some emotional thingee that you have to go through first, something like shedding yourself of any guilt or jealousy, some tripe like that. I don't fully understand it, so the short version is, you have to not feel guilty about killing yourself, not feel angry at anyone or anything, and not feel jealous at all."

Tonks smiled at the overwhelmed look on Ginny's face.

"I know, it took me like forever to manage it, Remus said he's been waiting ages, but I did have a lot of guilt about leaving Teddy with you and Harry, and I was pretty mad at my bitch of a cousin."

Ginny tuned out Tonk's rambling, looking inward, and trying to find out what she might be guilty or mad about. She thought she had felt guilty about leaving her family, but really she felt like she should be guilty about being selfish. That was pretty easy to dispel, but her life-long anger at Voldemort was not so easy, until she remembered Harry's speech just before their double-duel had started, he had tried to get Voldemort to show some remorse, to act a little human, then he said that he pitied Voldemort, who was incapable of a single positive emotion. Anger melted into pity, and the small boat started to move.

"Hey what the hell? It took me like ten times longer to get this damn boat moving." Stated a shocked Tonks.

Ginny smiled impishly.

"You didn't have one of the most noble and forgiving boys in the world teach you how to see the best in people." Said Ginny.

Tonk stuck her tongue out at the younger witch.

Their mock argument was cut-short by the site of land, a long white beach in front of them. It was dark on the beach, but Ginny and Tonks could see lights, probably from lit wands, dancing on the beach. There were some weird glinting lights too, shaded colors, and Ginny couldn't imagine what they were, but Tonks instantly recognized that they were liquor bottles, and smiled.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The sun had long since gone down on the happy party on the beach; the scene was lit by a few wands, stuck up in the sand like torches. The whisky bottles, a dozen of them, were near empty, and even Lily and Cynthia were a little drunk. Sirius, James, and Harry were the worst of all, all three were completely hammered, and boastfully trying to out-do each other with stories of Quidditch feats. Sirius was having a hard time keeping with the two Seekers.

"Oh yeah?" said Harry. "I once caught a Snitch in my mouth, upside down, while falling off my broom!"

This caused Lily, to gasp in shock, and Sirius and James to look proud as can be.

"Well I once caught one while hanging upside down by once leg in a thunderstorm." Said James.

"Got lucky…" muttered Sirius.

"I caught one about three inches from the other Seeker's head once." Said Harry.

"Not that good son." Said James.

"Did I mention that I had a broken arm and a concussion at the time?" said Harry.

"No, damn he wins." Said Sirius.

While Harry drunkenly celebrated his 'victory' Lily turned on Sirius and Remus.

"Why didn't either of you tell me about this? Or better yet, prevent it?! What the hell did we make you two his godfather and uncle for?!"

Sirius immediately sobered up, if there was one thing that could ruin a good stupor, it was Lily yelling.

"Lily you must understand, that between being in prison, and being a werewolf, and working for the Order, you know, trying to prevent Harry from being tortured and murdered, we figured that it was best to let Harry have his fun, even it was a little dangerous." Explained Remus. Not that it made Lily feel any better.

"Well why couldn't you have gotten him interested in a less dangerous sport?" asked Lily.

"Like what? Besides, he was hooked on Quidditch years before either of us met him, if you want to blame anyone, blame James." Said Sirius.

"Hey! Some friend you are, how is it my fault?" asked James.

"Because I loved Quidditch and being a Seeker since I found out you were one." Said Harry quietly.

"Hey! What the hell is that?!" yelled Sirius, pointing off towards the water.

Everyone immediately turned to look, including Harry, who strained his drunken eyes to see out into the darkness.

"Knox." Said Cynthia, and every wand light went out.

"It's a boat." Said Harry.

"It's _the_ boat." Corrected Lily.

"And that's Tonks' pink hair." Said Remus.

"But she's already dead, so who is she bringing?" wondered Harry, straining to see, and not noticing his family, creeping back, leaving him alone with the newcomer.

When Tonks, stepped past him, going to the others, Harry's eyes watered, and he was sure that he must have had too much to drink.

"G-Ginny?" he asked, shocked.

"I knew you where waiting for me Harry."


End file.
